User blog:Destructivedisk/D-Disk's Reviews
Quite a few people have a review blog on here. I figured that I might as well make one myself. However, I'm not going to give my honest opinion on it; instead, I'm going to perpetually bash it and point out every possible problem. I do hope that you enjoy it, and, if, for whatever reason, your fanfic ends up on here you can either request for me to take it off or to give my actual opinion on it. Dragon Ball: Vegeta's Mission Yes. That's it. That's the end of the story. Nothing more follows that. Hope we enjoy what, Mr. Ultimatesupersaiyanvegito? Hope we enjoy the the blank space that succeeds those words? And it's based on following Vegeta? Is it a story about your peculiar stalking habits when it comes to Vegeta, you fanboy? Who's following Vegeta in this three line story of your's, regardless? I'm assuming that he's an underdeveloped figment of your imagination, who, following that excruciating line, fails to ever appear again or even be mentioned. And are you wondering what your score for this fanfiction without an actual storyline is? You get a zero. Out of 100. Dragon Ball: Ultra Blast I don't even know where to begin with this unbelievably incomprehensible story. However, I will say this; what is a series in Dragon Ball? Your original sentence completely lacks a subject and instead jumps straight to the predicate. Oh and another thing: real clever word play, buddy. Changing "Key" to "Kay" in order to make it seem like he's not just you living in a universe where you get to inexplicably go Super Saiyan and are friends with Goku. And what's up with Broly? Isn't he, you know, DEAD? Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten That's as far into the awful story as I could get. In fact, here is an incomplete list of diseases I would rather have than ever read those two lines again: ■The Black Plague ■Polio ■Malaria ■The Spanish Influenza ■The Bubonic Plague I mean, the second I heard Vegeta's name, I flinched. "Oh great, another bad Vegeta fanboy fic. Hmph." These hunches were cofirmed when I saw the following word: King. Anyone who calls Vegeta king rather than prince is extremely dumb. Due to popular demand, or one person, I am providing a rating for this. It gets a -12 out of 100. Dragon Ball SA Wow. This story was actually somewhat readable. Excluding the, you know, consistent inconsistencies, sloppy prose, riduculous story, and parts that make almost no sense. First and foremost, this is what bothered me the most about this fanon: Punching Scores People Scores Son Goku BROKEN Cold Nutshell BROKEN Vegeta BROKEN Ma Junior BROKEN Aka BROKEN Gotenks BROKEN Hooded King BROKEN Nasik BROKEN Mosak BROKEN Tien 280 Yamcha 270 Krillin 258 Master Roshi 156 Hercule 116 Videl 232 Shin 255 Kibito 243 Crane Hermit 145 Yajirobe 10 (Downgraded to Junior Fight.) Chiaotzu 150 Hero 70 Nam 69 Don Para 210 Bon Para 220 Son Para 200 Dr. Oreg 150 Ran Hia 112 Y.J. 103 Swizz 205 J.A.Z. 203 Dy La 111 Li La 112 Ki La 110 Lukari 187 Zoark 142 Lekhad 101 What is that? Yamcha above Krillin? That simply has no basis whatsoever. And, on top of that, it's all out of wack and stuff. Hercule was shown to get a 137. Tien didn't even get twice that in that strange list. Are you seriously trying to say that Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, Chiaotzu, and Yajirobe are not even twice the stregnth of him? Particularly Yajirobe. Where does that number originate from? He's one of the strongest humans of all time. In fact, he was on par with Goku when they first met, and Goku even said that he was stronger than Tien, and this was all prior to his climbing of Korin Tower and his training with Kami. Why ten? How does he freaking get 10? Next, Shenron's/Porunga's abilities make little to no sense. He simply cannot bring back a person who dies within the last year, and as such could not bring back the Saiyans, the people killed by King Piccolo, and so many other people. And I fail to understand the Broly part in the slightest. You explicitly state that those with an evil heart were not to be brought back, yet he has an evil heart and was brought back. ARGGGGHHHHHHHSSSSGG so many problems. Overall, this story gets a 2 out of 100. No clever commentary neccesary. Death Note: Our truths The first problem with this fic is the name. It doesn't follow the standard naming conventions for Dragon Ball fanfictions at all. Here's a tip, KidVegeta, it should be Dragon Ball: OT. Please get this straight. Next up, there doesn't seem to be any connection to the Dragon Ball universe. There's these weird names like Light, and L, and Kira, and it's just weird. C'mon now, KV... it's Dragon Ball Fanon, not make up random crap fanon. That's just disgusting. On top of that, no back-story is provided for any of those strange, made-up characters. You had four paragraphs written. How could you not explain their entire life story within those four abundant paragraphs? Learn to be concise. This story gets a 3 out of 100, mainly because giving KidVegeta an even number would give him too much joy. Dragon Ball ZZ What is there to say about this blithering pile of feces? To begin with, this is yet another story with a terrible punching bag scores chart. If Hercule gets a 137, then Trunks should get a much higher score than 767. And Vegeta and Goten being equal in power? That makes me laugh. Even further, Trunks has always been stronger than Goten, so why is Goten stronger all of a sudden? However, this was, believe it or not, not the worst part of the story. What holds the title of that is the following line: I can correct the spellings of gramor? What does that even MMEEAAANNN???!!! I might be able to understand it if you managed to spell grammer right! And why is there a space before the period? Screw it, I'm on a roll. Let's continue with this rant: When have Destructo Disks ever bounced off of anything before? Sure, in the past they may have been unable to penetrate the skin, like with Perfect Cell, but they have never just bounced off. That's preposterous. Why would Goten go SSJ2 if he could defeat her with ease in his base form? That's ridiculous. Another problem with the fic is that it has inconsistencies galore. I'm going to assume that it takes place in alternate timeline, but no such indication is given. Here are a few examples. ■That's not how Gohan first learned that Gohan could go Super Saiyan. ■That's not how Vegeta first learned that Trunks could go Super Saiyan. ■That's not how you achieve Full Power Super Saiyan. You achieve that by mastering SSJ1, not by getting angry. ■Dr. Gero was dead. How did he make the Broly-Bot. ■They couldn't revive Goku like that because Shenron can only revive people that died within one year. ■King Kai didn't grow tired of teaching. He was shown training Krillin and Yamcha in the next saga. On top of that, the writing is inconsistent. One chapter may have spaces between sentences, and the next may have each sentence right next to each other. It makes me gag due to the terribleness. The villains are given no motivation. They just show up and blow planets up. Like "Hey, I'm bad. Yeah, that's it. I'm just bad." People DONT WORK LIKE THAT! Overall, this story gets a 4 out 100 simply because it was even better than Death Note: Our Truth Dragonball UP This story's first problem is the title. When has Dragon Ball ever been one word? Next, the characters don't go together with their species. Why is Samalk crying if he's a Saiyan? Saiyans are tough and strong and, most of all, proud. On top of that, his name should be a pun on a vegetable, which Samalk is not. Also, considering that he is such a crybaby weakling thing, why is he training under Nappa? IT DONT MAKE SENSE. Overall, this story gets a 2 out of 100 because it sucked. Dragon Ball KD I think that I have finally discovered a fic on here that is actually worth reading. This story's subtextual thematic layers are diverse and intelligent, spanning from hatred to revenge, all down to the final question of, "What is truly justice?" Oh wait, I'm sorry. That was Death Note. What are we talking about again? Dragon Ball KD. Oh, okay. That fanfiction sucks. Final Score: -13 out of 100, as it actually managed to be inferior to The Forgotten. Dragonball Gt redone Overview: Just when you thought it couldn't get any worse.... Every once in a while, something horrendous is released as a sequel to something that was horrendous that was a sequel to something awesome that was an adaptation from a Japanese comic book. That's what Dragon Ball GT, the real one, was like. However, this is generally rejected by the fan of it's prequel, and thus they decide to rewrite it. However, because everyone in the world sucks at writing, they fail miserably. The case is no different with Dragonball Gt redone. It features some of the stupidest attacks ever devised, some of the most inane logic ever devised, and what is the number one, worst plot ever devised. It's truly that bad. Here's the plot in a nutshell: Baby comes to Earth. Baby takes over Vegeta. Vegeta does a bunch of random crap. Vegeta attacks Goku. Goku was about to die when some random Kai teleports him away. Pan and Bra fuse to make Bran. Bran inexplicably goes Super Saiyan 2. She then fires a laser out of her breasts (yes, really!), which kills Super Saiyan 3 Baby Vegeta. Despite being the daughter of Vegeta, Bra isn't at all sad. Goku trains at 1000,000,000x gravity, comes back to Earth, gets killed, somehow gets revived within minutes, and then kills her. Yes, you read that right; it really is that stupid. Stupid is as stupid does. I don't feel like wasting my time by going over every single problem with this fic, so I'm going to keep it simple and say this: THERE"S NO WAY THAT FUSION WOULD KILL HIM!!!! Let's put it this way: Vegeta is probably a class, eh, S+ warrior, if Yamcha was a B class warrior. Pan is probably a class, eh, -74 warrior, with Bra being a Class -75 warrior. So, those two fuse, and what do you get? Well, if you multiply the two numbers together, you would get a Class -5,550 warrior. That's not even close to Vegeta! Overall, this gets a 100/100, because it truly is that briliant. Dragon Ball AP ﻿I'm a fair reviewer. I really am. I have no bias whatsoever. Every fic I review has the same chance of getting a decent review. (If you're wondering, that chance is 0%.) Because of this, I always try to read through the entire fic,but occasionally the fic is just so gruesome that I can't do it. I just cannot. Take Dragon Ball AP, for example. This fic, written by Jenjie, is a fanfiction which fits that specification precisely. I honestly couldn't make it through the entire first paragraph. The first three sentences, actually. I was stopped by the following horrendous line: Now, I see what you are trying to do here; sound intelligent by using the word "thus". However, that is entirely purposeless if you fail to understand how to properly utilize it. "So" is a subordinating conjuction of the cause and effect variety in this context, thus meaning that it has to be preceded by a cause. This would work well, as you do give a cause for it, which would be fine if you excluded one minor detail: it was preceded by a comment and not succeeded by one. This makes it into an indepedent clause of sorts, which seperates it from the cause, making it an incomplete thought. Here would be one way to write it: Vegeta stops and so does Piccolo. This would work fine, but it doesn't show that he stopped because Vegeta stops; it simply shows that they both stopped. In order to show that one was a result of the other occurring, you would need the word thus. However, you used it improperly, as it should be an appositive. Here would be the correct way to write it: Vegeta stops and, thus, so does Piccolo. You use an appositive if the word or phrase is not essential to the reader's comprehension, which 'thus" is not. However, if you believe it is neccesary, then you could simply write: Vegeta stops and thus so does Piccolo. "so does Piccolo" is dependent on the first part of the sentence and therefore cannot be seperated. Get it now, dummy? Final score: -1/100, because he be talking with some bad gramma'. Dragon Ball Z: In Requiem Occasionally, you come across a story so horrible that one can not help but spontaneously combust at the mere utterance of its name. Strangely, this is not one of those fanons. Just kidding. First and foremost, let me say this; this fanon is horrible. All the creator does is sit there and rehash ideas from Dragon Ball in a cleverly written way and hope that nobody will understand it. Take, for instance, the very beginning of the fanon. The creator tries to pass it off as being like super original, but in reality all it is the end of Episode 286 of Dragon Ball Z. Betcha didn't think I'd catch that, did you, KidVegeta? He tries to conceal it beneath his fancy words like "abomination" and "culmination". But I, master detective DD (with a little help from his pet cat Snookums), was able to actually decipher a plot in this convoluted story. I must say, sir, this whole thing is really quite stupid. I think this worst part is when somebody attacks somebody else and then suddenly somebody takes someone away. Or at least, that's what I got out of it. It'd be nice if you could use some proper nouns. I also hated the scene with the candy man. Horrible character development there. Another terrible aspect of this fanon was how he had a pink character. Pink is a lame colour. It's also very girly. I honestly think the mass amounts of pink in the story really detracted from the nonexistant quality it held beforehand. I also think that he should use real characters, rather than made up ones like "Baba" and "Goku". Pictures would also be nice. I think the best way to sum up this fic is in but two sentences. "Horrible, horrible, horrible! WTF are you smoking?" -37 out of 100 That's all for now. Request fics down below. However, before you tell me that I am stupid for disliking a fic, please read the beginning of the blog again. This is satire.